Whose Line Is It Anyway, Danny Phantom edition!
by Tucker's Mayflower
Summary: What happens when the Danny Phantom characters get an invite to go on Whose Line? Find out inside!
1. Chapter 1

Well, it had to happen eventually...THERE IS A NEW WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY, DP EDITION FIC! MUAHAHAHA! PRAISE THE WHOSE-LINE-NESS! AND THE DANNY-PHANTOM-NESS!Okay, I randomly had the idea to do this because Whose Line pwns me about as much as YuGiOh and Danny Phantom do...Yep, I'm a SAD, SAD case of 'obsessed-fangirl-who-doesn't-have-a-life-so-she-follows-a-cult-like-worship-life-and-truly-believes-her-dream-man-is-a-cartoon-character-itus'. (When referring to DP, it can also easily be called DPOS or Danny Phantom Obsession Syndrome!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom. Yet. Definitly #1 on the list. I also don't own Whose Line is it Anyway? I don't know if it's #2, but it's definitly up there. If I ever come to own either of these, I'll broadcast it on Nickelodeon or ABC Family, whichever show I get first.

But you're nothere to listen to me ramble about my dreams for the future. You're here to read about what happens when the Danny Phantom peeps get invited to be on Whose Line is it Anyway! I'm gonna do about 2 games per part, so, kick back, relax, and prepare to laugh!

* * *

"Hi, and welcome to a special Danny Phantom edition of Whose Line is it Anyway!" Drew said as the cheesy game-show music played and the audience applauded. "Tonight on our show..." 

"Who ya gonna call? Brad Sherwood!" Brad waved off the cameras.

"He's gonna catch them all cause he's...Wayne Brady!" Wayne smiled at Drew's lame attempt to smoof the Danny Phantom signature.

"The horror of Amity Park, Colin Mocherie!" Colin struck a stupid-looking 'street-pose' for laughs.

"And BEWARE! It's Ryan Stiles!" Ryan was making goofy faces that were supposed to look kinda scary at the camera.

"And I'm your host, Drew Carey! Come on down, let's have some fun!" the audience gave their final applause for the moment as Drew sat at the infamous desk to start the show.

"Hi, Drew..." all four improv-actors said cutely.

"Sucking up won't get you bonus points." Drew said. Ryan snapped his fingers and said 'Damn it' under his breath. "Hi, there. You're watching Whose Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are like...Danny and Sam denying their relationship. It doesn't mean a thing." The audience, which at this point we see mainly consists of fangirls, laughed at the true joke.

"I actually support Paulina and Danny Phantom." Brad said.

"Kill him after the show!" one of the fangirls shouted in reply.

"Danny and Sam fo-'eva!" cried another.

"I love you, Colin!" randomly called out a third.

"Uh, if you've never seen the show before, what happens is these four guys..." Drew continued, motioning to Brad, Wayne, Colin, and Ryan, "are gonna come up here and make up everything you see here, right off the top of their heads - no scripts, no pre-practicing, none of that, and at the end of each game I give them these fakey points that don't really mean anything, it just holds the show together, at the end of the show, we pick a fakey winner, winner gets to do something with me, and the loser has to be the new bald Canadian guy!" The audience laughed as Wayne and Ryan consoled the sad-looking Colin. "And because this is a Danny Phantom-themed Whose Line, we're gonna be ragging on the show a lot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's kick it off with a game called Party Quirks!" Drew announced as Wayne, Colin and Ryan began looking through envelopes at their tables. "In this game, Brad - you're gonna be throwing a party, and your guests are Wayne, Colin, and Ryan. However, we've given each of them a strange quirk or identity, and you have to guess who they are. I'm gonna ring them in with a doorbell, and Brad - start the party whenever you're ready."

"Alright! An anti-Spongebob party!" Brad said excitedly as the fangirls cheered the idea. He was attempting to redeem himself after the Paulina + Danny Phantom incident. Drew rang the doorbell, and Brad 'opened' the 'door', allowing Wayne to 'enter'. "Hi, Wayne!" The words _Skulker who has to continually leave because he's still wired to Tucker's PDA_ appeared on-screen.

"Greetings, whelp." Wayne said, attempting to sound menacing. "Are you ready to--" he interuppted himself with an annoying ring-tone. "Fly to library and find book on purple mammals." he pretended to read from his wrist. Then, using his amazing dancing skills, threw himself away from the 'door'.

"Bring back soda!" Brad called, making a joke to cover the fact he knew right away who Wayne was. The doorbell rang again, and Brad 'opened' the 'door', allowing Colin to 'enter'. "Colin! Hey!" The words _The Box Ghost as he accidently drinks an Instant Genius potion_ appear on-screen.

"BEWARE!" Colin said stupidly as he wandered into the party.

"Right, you just...enjoy the punch..." Brad said, having no idea what the heck Colin was supposed to be, and quickly ran over to the 'door' when it rang again, re-inviting in Wayne.

"Hey, sorry about that." Wayne said, pointing what appeared to be a laser gun at Brad. "Now!" He was, however, interuppted by the annoying ring-tone again. "Fly to museum to see strangely-colored endangereds." After reading this from his wrist he once again 'flew' off.

"We need chips too!" Brad called, just wanting to prolong Wayne's agony. The doorbell rang again, and Ryan was in the 'doorway' with what looked like it was supposed to be a mike.

"Sweet home, Colorado!" Ryan sang into the mike, urging the audience to applaud as the words _Vlad trying to win American Idol_ flashed onto the screen. Meanwhile, Colin was pretending to chug a drink. After finishing, he collapsed onto the floor in pain.

"The smartness! EMC2! It burns my cardboard-ish brain! AHH!" he cried out stupidly.

"Hey, Ryan, did you meet Colin? He's...the Box Ghost after reading Einstien for idiots?" Brad guessed.

"Ah, close enough!" Drew said, buzzing Colin out.

"Give it up, people!" Ryan called out, trying to force the audience into applause to no avail, attempting to sing to the tune of 'Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy'. "Save the Packers, kill the Steelers! What! What!"

(A/n: Had to put that in there. Steelers are the hometown team, okay?)

Brad, who had a hard time figuring out what Ryan was doing, was partially thankful when Wayne re-re-rang the bell. Before he could say anything and have to throw himself over the piano again, Brad put him out of his misery.

"Okay, Skulker. If you want to stay at this party, you have to take off Tucker's PDA!"

"Yes!" Drew said as he buzzed Wayne out, allowing Brad to re-focus on Ryan.

"What was that, Cowell?" Ryan said to an imaginary person. "You want to mess with me? You want to mess with ME! I have 20 years of practice, Cowell!"

"Vlad, you don't stand a chance on American Idol." Brad said after FINALLY figuring out Ryan's identity. Drew buzzed out the game as Brad and Ryan sat down and the audience applauded.

"Hey, 1000 points to Ryan for that one. I really hope Vlad doesn't kill you for that." Drew awarded.

"How is he going to kill me? It's not like you have the Danny Phantom characters backstage or something." Ryan joked. Then he realized thatt hey might. "Do you?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Ryan..." Drew said ominously.

* * *

Whose Line and Danny Phantomrule! **PRAISE THE WHOSE-LINE-NESS MEETING THE DANNY-PHANTOM-NESS! MUAHAHAHA!**

**_§ -Tucker's Mayflower, going ghost!- §_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hoo-rah! The fic doth be popular! _-was not expecting 11 replies on part 1- _As per your requests, I am continuing with the fic! BUT I MUST CONTINUE THE SUSPENSE WITH THE REVIEW-Y CRAP FIRST! MUAHAHA!

**Draiky The Great - **Danny Phantom and Whose Line must pwn ALL! Haha! Who doesn't love watching bald canadians act like ghosts who had their brain surgically removed at birth?

**Dreamer for lyf - **_-gives bowl of sugary sweets to ease your sides- _I know. It is pretty funny, isn't it?

**Ella-629- **I've seen you somewhere before..._-hurts her brain thinking about it and starts in on a Reese's Cup- _Anyway, yes, Danny Phantom and Whose Line are some of the greatest shows on the planet! Whoop, whoop!

**blue dream fairy - **So you wish it, so shall it be!

**I Break For Ghosts - **_-applauds your pen-name- _DANNY PHANTOM AND WHOSE LINE PWN EVERYONE!

**digidestened7 - **Well, what kind of writer would I be if I didn't obey the whims of the reviewers?

**Happily Never After - **Even simple little messages like that can make me feel good about my writing.

**PhantomWriter92 - **Wow! I make people feel better! Nothing says happiness like side-splitting laughter! And sugar!

**Maggierox6 - **Who doesn't love the comical stylings of Ryan Stiles and his smurf shoes? I myself prefer Colin (guess who the third member of the audience in chapter 1 was?), but the two of them together is a timeless duo of comedy.

**sessyqueen9205 - **YET ANOTHER WHO IS PWNED BY THE AWESOMENESS OF DANNY PHANTOM AND WHOSE LINE! YAY! Raise the roof yo! Whoop!

**PhantomLover - **It's people like you who help keep the self-esteems of people like me from dropping to the suicide level.I must thank you. _-ran out of Reese's Cups, so hands out a bag of jumbo pixie-stix-_

* * *

"Let's move on to a game called Duet!" Drew announced. "For Wayne, Brad, Laura Hall, Linda Taylor, and special guest Vlad Masters,  
ladies and gentlemen!" The crowd cheered as Vlad ran out from backstage and sat on the stool after saying hello to Wayne and Brad.  
"Vlad, in this game all you gotta do is sit on that stool, and Wayne and Brad are going to sing to you in the style of Ember McLain." The crowd cheered at the name of the punk-rock ghost. "What we need from the audience is a major thing that has or could happen in Vlad's life."

A number of calls came from the audience, including "Married Maddie", "Killed Danny and Jack", "Took over the world", "Finally got a cat", and...

"Finally bought the Packers!" Drew finally chose. "So, a song about Vlad finally buying the Packers, style of Ember, Laura and Linda, take it away." Then Remember began to play, and Wayne and Brad began to pretend playing guitar.

_"Yeah! Oh-oh!"_ they sang in unison.

_"It was football season!"_ Wayne started. _"Hut-hut-hike, the QB calls! That's when you hear Vlad saying - I want those Packers right now!"_

_"Oh, Vlad! So rich and famous!"_ Brad entered with the refrain. _"Packers - his favorite team! Oh, Vlad, so glad and happy! The Packers are now his!"_

_"Now that he owns Green Bay, one question still remains."_ Wayne re-entered.

_"Now that he's done it all, we locked him up backstage!"_ Brad finished. The music stopped and the audience applauded as Ryan ran up and apologized for the Party Quirks thing.

"500 points for Vlad Masters, everyone!" Drew said.

"Hey, Vlad, is anyone else locked up backstage?" Brad asked.

"Yep. But we have a buffet table back there, so it's okay." Vlad replied.

"Hey, that's our buffet table!" Wayne said.

"Yeah. It's bigger than ours back at the studio, which is a really nice change of pace. But you guys didn't protect the brownies, so the kids got to them." Vlad said as he went backstage.

"Hey, those were my brownies!'" Colin yelled back as the other improvers snickered at his unfortune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's move on to a game on 2-Line Vocabulary!" Drew announced. "With Colin, Wayne and special guest #2, Danny Fenton!" Danny, however, didn't emerge from the door. "Uh, Danny?" Then a gloved hand started giving Drew bunny ears. The audience and the improvers laughed and Drew didn't know why. He spun around in his chair, but Danny stayed behind him. "Is someone behind me?" Drew asked, fervently spinning to find out what was so funny.

"You got a halfa on your back." Ryan said, revealing Danny's location.

"Ryan! Why'd you tell him?" Danny said, switching back to human mode for the show.

"What were you doing?" Drew asked angrily.

"Nothing." Danny said, saying over to Wayne and Colin who had already taken the stage.

"Okay..." Drew said, regaining himself. "In this game, Colin, Wayne and Danny are going to act out a scene, but Danny and Wayne can only say one of two lines. Danny, you can only say 'Lancer's gonna kill me' and 'What am I supposed to do'." Danny nodded showing he understood his 2-line vocabulary. "Wayne, you can only say 'I don't think that's right', and 'What was that noise'."

"Okay." Wayne said, ready for the game.

"The scene is..." Drew began to instruct the improvers. "Danny, Jazz - played by Wayne - and Maddie - played by Colin - are escaping Vlad's animals in the dense Rocky wilderness."

Colin started the scene while pretending to hack down foliage with a sword. "We're going to have to stay here for the night."

"I don't think that's right." Wayne pointed out.

"Jazz, I know you don't like roughing it, but you just have to deal."

"What am I supposed to do?" Danny asked.

"That's the right enthusiasm, Danny!"

"What was that noise!" Wayne said, shockedly.

"Lancer's going to kill me!" Danny said scaredly, trying to use that other line of his.

"Jazz, go see what's in the bushes." Colin commanded.

"I don't think that's right." Wayne said with an attitude.

"Okay, Danny, you go see what's in the bush." Colin commanded.

Danny looked like he was about to, but stopped and put on a confused look. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Okay, I'll go see what's in the bush!" Colin said, taking charge.

Danny raised his hand. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing!" Colin exploded as he pretended to peel back the bushes. All three improvers jumped back in shock. "Mr. Lancer!"

"Lancer's gonna kill me!" Danny cried, jumping behind Colin.

"I don't think that's right." Wayne said mixing a bit of confusion with know-it-all attitude. Drew buzzed out the game, and Colin and Wayne took their seats.

"100 points to Jazz for being a mockable know-it-all." Drew said.

"Hey!" Colin, Wayne, and Danny all called out, wanting points for their work.

"And, uh...10 points for the other guys." Drew gave to keep them happy.

"But Vlad got 500, and he didn't do anything!" Danny complained.

"Oh, quit whining, Mr. My-TV-show-and-teenage-charm-makes-me-a-fangirl-magnet." Ryan said.

"WE LOVE YOU DANNY!" screamed at least 90 of the crowd.

"Dash forever!" called one poor, unfortunate soul. Everyone in the audience dagger-glared the poor girl, and she burst into flame, leaving a pile of ashes in her seat.

"Okay..." everyone on the stage said as Danny went backstage.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, before we start, I have to do this! _-pulls down on a really big lever and jumbo pixie stixs rain down on the readers- _VIVA LA SUGAR-RUSH! MUAHAHAHHAA!

On a more serious note, I'm not going to comment on all of you, but I DO appreciate you! Here! _-pulls out a REALLY big box of ButterScotch Caramel Apple Doodles- _If you feel under-appreciated, please take a cookie! But now I must comment on the people I want to say something to...

**digidestened7** - Uh...Sorry, but I don't really know who Edward Elric is...He's the Phantom of the Opera dude, though, isn't he? Your threat isn't that frightening...It's better to use these! _-pulls out a cardboard box filled with rabid sporks- _These are much more evil!

**Dreamer for lyf** - Oh, to be on the Whose Line cast is a dream of mine! _(Anyone could do that, all you gotta do is pull suggestions out of a hat...)_ Unfortunatly, I royally suck when it comes to making up songs off the top of my head. But my life will be complete when I can screw up Colin and Ryan on Sound Effects...

**Yami Kiku and Hikari Kaiume** - Why poor Danny? I didn't torture him too much here...I'd like to (unlike most fangirls, I don't like Danny as much), but alas - I cannot unfairly, for that would result in the members of the 'I 3 Danny' fanclub to attack me with rabid sporks.

**WhiteTiger3944** - Whoo! Go Pittsburgh! Well, technically I live in Industry, but still I'm close!

**Dannyphantomsgf and Noasgf** - You're a brave one. I salute you! _-tosses her a box of assorted cookies- _But if you're protecting Danny from bodily harm, then I am one of the ones you must protect against. I don't hurt him out of fangirl-ism, but out of dislike. _-waves at the angry fangirls who are now glaring at me- _I can't help it that I'm a Tucker fangirl and always support the bad-guys! I 3 My Tucka-boo! _-cuddles a Tucker doll until it breaks-_

**Just Plain Insane** - Sorry to hear about your grandma. Hey, maybe her ghost will come and haunt your house! _-hands her a box of assorted cookies- _For one of my favoritest sisters in the world, I saved you a box of cookies!

And now, back to the randomness that is DP MEETS WHOSE LINE!

* * *

"Let's go on to a game called Questions Only!" Drew announced. "This is for Wayne, Colin, Brad, Ryan, and special guests Vlad, Danny, Sam, and Tucker!" 

**_(Author's note to Serina Kat - So you wish it, so it shall be!)_**

Everyone in the audience clapped as our heroes (and villan) took their places on the stage with the Whose Line crew. Well,everyone applauded except for the girl who burst into flame in the last part. She can't clap anymore. The teams were set as Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Brad on the left side of the acting area, and Vlad, Colin, Wayne, and Ryan on the right.

"In this game, these guys are going to take turns acting out a scene, but they have to use questions. They have to speak in the form of a question, just like Jeopardy." The audience and improvers gave a slight chuckle at the mention of the game-show. "If they mess up, I buzz them out and the next person takes their place. The scene is 'Spending the day in the ghost-zone', so Danny and Vlad start whenever you're ready." Danny and Vlad stepped out, Vlad pretending to break some kind of lock, and Danny annoyingly looking over his shoulder.

"Who made this lock, anyway?" Vlad muttered.

"Whatcha doing, Vlad?" Danny asked.

"What do you want, Danny?" Vlad snapped.

"Didn't I ask you first?"

Vlad shrugged. "Did you?"

"I...uh...maybe?" Danny tried, but Drew buzzed him and Brad took his place.

"Whatcha doing, Vlad?" he asked for lack of a better question.

"Did you know you're the second person to ask me that today?"

"Can you direct me to Walker's Penitentary?" Brad asked, pretending to hold up a map. Vlad, for lack of a response, just angrily walked off. Drew buzzed and Wayne took his place.

"Do you know the way to San Jose?" Wayne asked, looking at Brad's 'map'.

"Uh...that way?" Brad said, walking off as Drew buzzed him and Sam took his place.

"Where the hell am I?" Sam asked angrily.

"Do you know the way to San Jose?" Wayne asked. Hey - it was working.

"What do I look like, a road map!"

"I...uh...maybe?" Wayne said, walking off. Drew buzzed and Colin took his place.

"Do you beware my power?" Colin asked with his ever-so-enjoyable Box Ghost impression.

"Do you know where the hell this is?" Sam asked.

"Do you know that I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Um...no." Sam said, taking her defeat. Drew buzzed and Tucker took her stop.

"Psst, can you pass it on?" Tucker asked randomly in hopes of confusing Colin.

"Uh...beware my power?" Colin said hopefully, but Drew buzzed him and Ryan took his spot.

"Did you know he's gonna catch 'em all because he's Danny Phantom?" Ryan came out singing.

"What the hell?" Tucker asked.

"Do you think I stand a chance on American Idol?" Ryan asked. Tucker just shrugged and Drew buzzed the game out.

"Uh...500 points to everyone. It's not like they matter or anything."

"What, the points don't matter?" Tucker joked. Vlad, however, was unaware of the fakey-point gag.

"Huh? If the points don't matter then why are we here!" he asked very lost.

"We're having fun, obeying our contracts, and earning raises." Sam answered the confused businessman.

"Hey, if you guys want to pull up stools or something, you don't have to keep going back and forth between here and backstage." Drew offered, and the Danny Phantom characters grabbed the stools and took seats in between the improvers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's go on to a game called Infomercial, with Colin and Ryan." Drew said as the 2 actors grabbed a box and a podium and set up the game. "For this game I need something that could be cured by some kind of miracle product."

The audience made up many diseases such as "Plasma Pox", "Ecto-cold", "Danny Phantom Obsession Syndrome" (everyone hissed at the idea of a cure for that wonderful disease), "Danny Deprivation Syndrome", and...

"Ecto-acne!" Drew finally chose. "Okay, so in this game, these two guys are gonna try and sell a miracle product for ecto-acne, like on a  
cheesy informercial. So, whenever you're ready guys, start the game."

Ryan pounded his hand on the podium. "Hey, Danny Phantom's not going to be on today, so you girls gotta shop, shop, shop! My name's Frank!"

"And I'm Phil!" Colin rang in.

"Hey, how many of you have woken up, looked in the mirror, and saw your face covered in ecto-acne?" Vlad could be seen raising his hand in the background.

"You know, all of the ghosts on Danny Phantom have had it at least once." Colin said.

"That's right! Even teen super-stars like Danny and Ember get it!" Ryan said, pounding the podium again.

"But if you watch the show, you'd never know! Our product is that good!" Ryan began juggling three balls he pulled out of the prop box. "Hey Frank, what's that for?"

"Juggling takes a lot of focus, so it's very distracting. It's in our kit because it will help you forget about your ecto-acne until it goes away." He dropped the 3 balls off to the side, and pulled out a bucket of greenish-goo. "Now what could this be for?"

"It's a face-mask!" Colin jumped in, pouring the contents of the bucket onto Ryan's head. "It cleanses the pores and you can tell your friends you went to Nickelodeon Studios." Ryan pulled a pillow out of the box.

"And you can use this to vent on the person who applied the face-mask." he said, smacking Colin with the pillow before tossing it and the bucket aside. Then Colin pulled out a blonde toupee and put it on.

"I was looking for this." Colin said in response to the odd look Ryan gave him.

Ryan pulled out a phone. "Call now! 555-6776!"

"And if none of our crap works..." Colin said, picking up the box and putting it over his head. "You can just use the box it all came in like this!" Drew buzzed, representing the end of the game, and Colin and Ryan tossed all of the stuff offstage.

"Hey, we're gonna go to commercial, don't go away!"


	4. Chapter 4

Who's a great comedy writer? I am! I am! YAY ME! I FINALLY GOT THE ULTIMATE ENEMY ON GBA! AND I AM TAPING IT WHENEVER IT SHOWS AGAIN ON SUNDAY SO I CAN SHOW IT TO MY FRIENDS! GO DAN! And this time around, I am spreading sugary hyperness through..._-whistles and a load of jumpsuited pizza-guys show up and feed the audience pizza and the soda of their choosing (I myself have a slice of extra, extra cheese and a Pepsi)- _Now, onto the reviews which will ultimately lead to the fanfiction!

**Mera Nova - **Yes, Props is a very hysterical game, but it's difficult to play in writing. I am trying, though! I have an idea, just have to put it in words...

**Alexa Daley of Lathbury - **Whoo! I want my Reeses Cup! Not the dust bunnies! Dust bunnies are about as evil as the sporks! AH!

**Just Plain Insane - **The Butch Hartman forums, eh? Can't say I've ever been, but I will take a look someday! VIVA LA SUGAR AND QUESO!

**Dannyphantomsgf and Noasgf - **Of course Tucker's cool! Tucker rocks!You other fangirls can keep that loser ghost-boy (no offense)! I just want my beloved Tucka-boo! Or Boo-Boo Bear, whichever I feel like calling him at the moment! And yes, I know the story is awesome!

**blue dream fairy - **Don't worry. At the moment I have about 20-25 games awaiting. I was going to save SfaH for next to last, because I also love that game and want to have a ton of ideas ready! (That's going to be a game that takes up an entire part!)

**Draiky the Great - **If we're not making fun of Colin's hair (or lack thereof) and Ryan's shoes, Vlad's the next person you gotta aim at.

**digidestened7 - **See, that would explain it - I don't watch Full Metal Alchemist. The sporks are much more threatening. The sporks are currently working together with Azure, who is a doll that owns my sanity, so I fear the sporks. I mean, come on! They're spoons and forks in one handy utensil! Isn't that scary!

**Dreamer for lyf - **Well, though I am still packing lots of comedy, I don't have any sugar today. I got MAJORLY hyped yesterday because of TUE, and I made myself sick, so there isn't any candy. It can happen - this is #2 for me. (First was night of Memory Blank) But is the pizza and caffenine enough?

And a big shout-out to **SuperShadow64**, **Serina Kat**, **RoCkOuTlOuD**, **atlantiandragoness**, and **Katrina Kaiba**! Reviewers make the world go round, so you all RAWK THE WORLD!...Uh, particularly mine!

* * *

"Hi, everyone and welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway?" Drew announced after the commercial break. "Hey guys, guess what?" 

"What?" The 8 actors asked.

"We had our camera-guy snoop around backstage, and look what we found!" Drew said, motioning to the in-studio monitors.

Then a scene appeared - It was Jack, the Box Ghost, Lancer, andJohnny with big cups of soda-pop!

"Oh...Idee-didee-didee-didee! Didee, didee, di! Oh, idee-didee-didee-didee! Didee, didee, di!" Everyone who was watching burst into an incredible bout of laughter.

(Author's note: You ask for it, and I'll deliver it!)

"What's the matter with those guys?" Ryan asked after everyone calmed down.

"We don't know, but we're thinking that someone spiked the soda." For some odd reason, everyone looked at Danny and Tucker.

"We didn't do it!" they said together with faces that screamed 'we did it!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, now Danny, Sam, and Tucker get to play a game called 90-second alphabet! Somebody in the audience give a letter of the alphabet."

There were a number of responses, all letters that are particularrly hard to use in the beginning of a sentence, like 'P', 'Q', 'W', 'X', and...

"Z! We haven't done Z before. So the point of this game is that these guys have to do a scene in 90 seconds, but their sentences have to start with the next letter of the alphabet. The scene is '3 friends are mini-golfing when tragedy strikes.' Go ahead, and I'll time you when you start."

Sam fell down to open the scene. "Zachariah!" Good move.

"Ah...the...windmill collapsed on her..." Danny said unsurely.

"...Boy, that's bad." Tucker chimed in.

"C-can't you help her?" Danny asked Tucker.

"Dude, why do I have to help her?"

"Easy, you're a doctor."

"For goodness sake, you two!" Sam snapped in.

"...G-gee, we should help her." Tucker said.

"...Help!" Danny called out.

"...Ian and Zachariah, help me!" Sam was using names to her advantage.

"Jessica, calm down!" Tucker rang in rather quickly.

"Karen, her name's Karen!" Danny said, using the whole 'name-game' as well. There was a brief silence.

"Lollipop!" Tucker said, pretending to put a lollipop in his mouth.

"My God, Ian!" Sam said angrily.

"No candy!" Danny said, ripping Tucker's imaginary lollipop out of his mouth.

"Oh...Oh, my God, you took my candy!" Tucker said after a second.

"People, I'm still under the windmill!" Sam said, motioning to her position on the floor. It took the kids a second to think of something for Q.

"Quidditch!" Tucker said, motioning to the sky.

"Really?" Danny said, also looking at the sky.

"Stop looking at them and help me!" Sam yelled angrily.

"Two people can't do it alone!" Tucker pointed out.

"Uncle Bob will help us!" Danny said.

"V-Veronica, too?" Tucker asked questioningly.

"Why her?" Sam asked. Everyone was lost on a response, so Tucker looked out into the audience.

"Xavier Wonderbird!" Tucker said, running into the audience.

"...You, hey!" Danny said uncertainly, running after Tucker.

"Zachariah!" Drewbuzzed them out, and they sat down.

"Hey guys, that was great, and I wanted to give you points, but we had to spend them all replacing the windmill." Everyone laughed at the joke, except for Vlad, who apparantly is still struggling with the points gag.

"But if the points don't exist, how can they replace the windmill? What windmill are they trying to replace!" Everyone just laughed at his confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's move on to a game called Super-Heroes! With Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Vlad - Tucker starting." Tucker took his place on-stage while Danny, Vlad, and Sam lined up off-stage. "In this game, these four guys are going to be unlikely superheroes trying to solve a world crisis, and they're going to name each other and try to screw each other up. What we need is the name of an unlikely super-hero for Tucker."

The fangirls were really going off with this one, with such suggestions as 'Backwards Hat Man', 'The Living Computer', 'Box Lunch', (one Tucker-rabid fangirl yelled out the hard-to-turn-down BooBoo Bear - ;)), and...

"Spicy Junk-food Dude!" Drew finally chose. "So, what's the situation for Spicy Junk-Food Dude?"

Once again, the fangirls were throwing them out, with such crisises as 'No more sugar', 'Butch Hartman died', 'No new episodes', 'Valerie and Danny hook up', and...

"Whose Line was cancelled!" Drew chose. The 4 Whose Line improvers gasped.

"That IS an emergency!" Colin said as he jumped up and struck a superhero pose.

"So, Spicy Junk-food Dude, Whose Line was cancelled! What are you going to do!"

Tucker started the game off by downing something. "Cheeto, cheeto, cheeto, cheeto..." Then he looked up. "Great...gobs of...nacho cheese..." he cried. "Whose Line was cancelled! This fanfiction is ruined! Oh, I hope my super-friends arrive soon!" On cue, Danny jumped into the stage-area.

"Hey, sorry I'm--Ooh! Cheetos!" Danny attempted to grab something out of Tucker's hand, but he stopped him.

"Don't eat those. Thank God you're here...Living Panic Button Boy!"

Danny gave him a 'what the hell' look, but then started freaking out. "Why can't I eat those? Are they poisoned! YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD, AREN'T YOU!" And then he started a scared run around the stage-area, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"No, it's just because they're spicy!" Tucker called after Danny. Then Vlad jumped in.

"Hey, sorry I'm--Nacho!" Vlad said, pretending to eat a few nachos.

Then Danny ran back around. "Oh, thank God you're here...Jack Fenton!" And he continued his little panicked rampage.

Vlad shot Danny an evil, evil look, then struck a very proud pose. "Yes, there's no need to fear, now that I - Jack Fenton - am here to save the day! Whatseems to be the problem?"

"Whose Line is it Anyway is cancelled!" Tucker said.

"Wow, that's bad!" Vlad said. "So I must pull out this really big gun and--" then he pretended to shoot himself with a really big gun, sending him halfway across the room. Danny temporarily stopped and looked at Vlad, pulling himself off of the floor, then resumed his crazed run. Then Sam jumped in.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm--Cheetos!" Sam said, reaching for the bag of cheetos Tucker was still holding onto, but he stopped her. Then Vlad came back.

"Sorry about that. Thank God you're here...Malfunctioning...Paulina-Bot...Girl..."

Sam shot him a look that was a combination of 'what the hell' and 'ooh, I'm gonna smoke your ass for that, Vlad', but then began talking in a preppy-mechanical voice. "So, like, what the heck is up now with the world? Why did you call me? I might break a nail. ChessClubChessClubChessClub!" she finished like a skipping CD track.She stepped forward, and her and Danny accidently collided. "Hey, get out of my face, loser." Sam said, turning away from Danny.

"Evil preppy robot chick! EVIL PREPPY ROBOT CHICK!" Danny said, starting a new screaming panic attack.

"Malfunctioning Paulina-Bot Girl, Whose Line was cancelled!" Tucker said urgently.

"Like, who cares? If you want your stupid show back, just like call the d-d-d-damn cable company." And she walked off roboticcally.

"Well, the day was saved again by me - JACK FENTON!" Vlad rang in quickly before leaving.

When it came to his turn to leave, Danny quickly calmed down. "See ya tomorrow, dude." he said plainly before leaving.

"Well, that's another crisis averted thanks to me, Spicy Junk-food Dude!" Then he looked at the bag he was holding throughout the game. "Hm, Cheetos." He threw some in his mouth, and Drew buzzed the game out, sending the actors back to their stools.

"Spicy Junk-food Dude, Living Panic Button Boy, Malfunctioning Paulina-Bot Girl..." Drew said.

"And Jack Fenton!" Ryan rang in proudly.

"Go Cheetos!" Brad said from his seat.

* * *

**_§ -Tucker's Mayflower, going ghost!- §_**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, let's just get this out of the way now. _-whistles and her army of jumpsuitted dudes from last chapter start handing out more cans of soda and really really big lollipops that all have the press-them-on-your-tongue DP logo on them- _I love my paid army of sugar-bringers. GIVE IT UP FOR THE PAID ARMY OF SUGAR-BRINGERS! _-audience applauds the paid army of sugar-bringers as they go backstage to restock-_ And now that I have done my deed of feeding the masses, let there be review-y-ness!

**RoCkOuTlOuD - **Yes, I am awesome. But not as awesome as The Ultimate Enemy, Identity Crisis, and The Fenton Menace! WHEE! If TUE doesn't come out on DVD before Christmas, someone's getting pounded while I am on a sugar-high rampage! _-smiles at her half-destroyed Danny dummy which helps her with her anger management problems-_ And as I mentioned before, I'm saving SfaH for last, just because I love that game so much and want to have very up-to-date ideas!

**Dreamer for lyf - **I have a number one fan? DUDE! And you are very correct - TUE was one of the best things they have ever shown on Nickelodeon. And I also ramble on about nothing for times on end, so don't feel bad! If you drop your soda again, just whistle and one of my paid sugar-bringers in jumpsuits will bring you more! You have to be properly sugar-rushed! Watch! _-throws herPepsi on one of the angry fangirls rebelling at the fact that she doesn't like Danny, then whistles and one of the jumpsuitted sugar-bringers brings her a new one- _

**Dannyphantomsgf and DarkDanny's gf - **Wow, you reviewed twice! That makes me feel special! And I am also a fan of the evil Dan Phantom! He's way cooler then Danny! _-ignores the fangirls who are now arming themselves with ecto-grenade guns and sporks- _Who says you need to stay sane? Join the crew, we're all straight-jacket-sporting members of the wacky-shack, and we love each other! It's nice being the only person to love a character of a show, isn't it? You have them all to yourself and don't have to fight other fangirls for posession. Right, Tucker?

Tucker(from inside my closet): HELP ME!

Uh...you didn't hear that. And thankfully for me, my parents are deaf, so I don't have to worry about Tucker being found:D But I also have a made-up 16-year-old halfa I gotta babysit around the clock (she'll be on fanfiction eventually...), and I have schoolwork, which I'm not homeschooled in! Not to mention my computer, which contracts an unstable virus at least every other week...Wow, this was a long response...But you reviewed twice!

**digidestened7 - **AAHH! NAPKINS! AAAAHHH--very original. I like!--AAAHH!

**Faith's Melody - **First off, I like your pen-name! Secondly, I didn't read Shenanigans, for I'm not much of a fan when it comes to the romance-y stuff...I prefer crazed fangirl love to real kissy-kissy love! MUAHAHA--sorry. But I did read that other one..._-bites her tongue for not remembering the title right now_- That one with the Manson graveyard! That one was pretty good. And finally, thanks for laughing at my story!

**Just Plain Insane **- Well, technically, in the future where Danny becomes Dan, Sam and Tucker are dead,so Anna, Nick, Joey, and Maggie don't exist! AAHH!--sorry, just had to point that out. Most of my future peeps don't exist either. You never heard of them, though, so I'm just going to keep quiet for a bit...

**Serina Kat **- Go hyperness! And go TUE! And yes I am going to eventually do News Flash and Film Dub (tiny tv game)! I don't mind the suggestions! WHEEEEEE!Yeah, I'm SO hyper right now!

**Straying Life - **What the!--_-steals a Mountain Dew out of the front row, drinks it and spits it out- _Eereesa! HOLY GHOSTAPHOBIA, GIRL, OF COURSE I REMEMBER YOU! _-runs up to you and grabs you in a big hug- _Long time no see, E! And many thankies on the compliments! Props has been requested, and I have answered!

**Star Wars nut - **Don't ask. I don't know, so don't ask. I was the one who called out 'Boo-Boo Bear', for anyone who was wondering.

**Draiky the Great - **Yes, Vlad as a Fentonand Sam as Paulina ARE frightening concepts, but that's what makes it funny! _-tries to imagine Vlad in a bright orange jumpsuit and Sam as a cheerleader...- _Wow, those are not pretty pictures...

**bagelchik -** _-groans sickly- _I knew I was gonna see one of these sooner or later...Look, no offense, but I'm not one to incorperate make-out scenes into fanfics. Maybe a quick peck on the cheek, but nothing more then that. It's just not my style, okay? Sorry for the incovienence, please don't stop reading!

And, of course, MANY huggies and thankies to **KatrinaKaiba, shadowedstar213, Ghost Rose, the sleep warrior, midnightgoth9, phantomwriter92, Yayfulness (TLTLI), MeraNova, Alexa Daley of Lathbury, Sila Ningue, diamond004, GodSpongeAddict, Purple Ghost Sausage **and **Dark Dragon X 9, **who I do not have a specific comment for, but deserve praise all the same!

Also, a controversial topic for request is D/S-iness. This may be the one request I am unable to fufill. I'm not much when it comes to romance (I have a oneshotsongfic that's D/S called My Last Breath that I'm posting soon, and that's about it...), so there's probably not going to be much of that. I'm sorry, but I'm widely disliked by the male population that I know, so aside from my obsessive fawning over Tucker and Joey Wheeler from YuGiOh, I don't know much about romance. (Some of you may be thinking 'Wow, she calls stealing a character from a cartoon and locking them in your closet romance?' Yes, I do!)

Sorry it took me so long to update! Lastmonth it was my computer once again screwing up, butmid-September - presentwas just laziness and too many tests..._-hates being stuck in 2 advanced classes...I'm in advanced math, and I'm not even good at math!-_ But now I am back! So FEAR THE WHOSE-LINE-I-NESS!

* * *

"Let's go on to a game called..." Drew began, but stopped and just smiled at the fanaticized audience, who are all on the edges of their seats, waiting for that one, most-requested game... 

"PROPS!" he announced proudly, and the audience jumped in cheers. "With Danny and Tucker against Wayne and Colin."

(Author's note: As I said, Props is a difficult game to play in writing. Please try to imagine what the props look like, for the jokes will make much more sense. Enjoy!)

"Danny and Tucker, this is for you two..." Drew handed the teenagers 2 blue props that resembled giant pairs of sunglasses, each missing one side earpiece thing. "And this is for Wayne and Colin." Drew handed the Whose Line improvers 2 giant yellow sticks. "Okay, in this game, these two teams are gonna go back and forth and make up different scenes and gags with these two props, starting with Danny and Tucker." Drew and the other actors not playing laughed as Danny and Tucker were struggling to even put the two props together somehow.

They managed to put the props together in a box/rectangle type thing and Tucker slammed down on the top. "What is Idaho?" he said, and Drew buzzed them out.

"Welcome to the really overrated Olympics!" Colin announced as Wayne picked up one of the sticks, and pretended to use it to pole-vault over the other, which was just sitting on the ground. He made the jump and stood like a proud gymnast, earning the audience's applause as Drew turned it back to Danny and Tucker.

The boys had grabbed onto the one side of their props, and looked like they were about to start fighting, but then Danny stopped. "You know, it doesn't really work with bent-up swords, does it?" Tucker shook his head, and Drew passed it back to Wayne and Colin.

"Does thou wish to die?" Wayne said with a medievial accent. Colin nodded and the two actors began charging at each other, sticks up in jousting position. Drew hit the buzzer, but Danny and Tucker looked clueless.

"Uh..." Tucker hit Danny on the head. "Bang."  
"Ow. Why must the good die young?" Danny said, falling over. Drew buzzed the poor duo and tossed it back to a pair of professionals, who had the two sticks sticking up out of the floor in a V position.

"We are here to bury Bugs Bunny..." Colin started, but Drew buzzed them and gave it back to the still-clueless duo of Danny and Tucker.

"Uh..." They assembled the props in the form of a E. "We love Ember! We love Ember! We--" Drew buzzed them out, barely hearable over the cheer of the Ember fangirls.

Wayne and Colin put their sticksback in the V shape. "This episode of Danny Phantom was broughtto you bythe letter V!" Drew buzzed them out.

Danny and Tuckerput the props together, so they looked like one large pair of sunglasses, and they held it high. "And let this - our monument to Paulina's hair..." Before they could go further, Sam ran up to Drew's desk and hammered on the buzzer, telling the actors to sit down.

"500 points to Danny and Tucker for pulling out a Paulina gag while Sam's within 100 feet of you." Drew awarded after everyone sat back down.

"Sam's harmless once you really get to know her!" Danny said.

"She is a girl, after all." Tucker joked, thinking he'd be safe with gender jokes with Sam out-numbered 7-1. He found himself to be wrong when Sam got up, walked over to him, and kicked him REALLY hard in the shin. Which probably hurts, considering she's a healthy, fit girl wearing clunky army boots.

"Ok...I take that back..." he said, rubbing his bruised shin as a satisfied-looking Sam sat back down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's go on to a game for Brad, Colin, Wayne and Ryan called Weird Newscasters!" Drew announced as the 4 Whose Line improvers took their places - Brad and Colin sitting on stools mid-stage, Wayne off to the left, and Ryan off to the right. "In this game, Colin, you're an anchor for a news program, and Brad is your co-anchor. Brad, you're an idiotic ghost-hunter who thinks everyone but Danny and Vlad are ghosts."

Brad was confused by his instructions. "Wait, what am I?"

"You're my dad!" Danny called from the side-lines, unconfusing Brad.

"Sports is Wayne! Wayne, you're Paulina on her first day as a half-ghost." Drew read from the card.

"That's an easy one." Wayne said sarcastically.

"And weather is Ryan! Ryan, you're Vlad after an embarrasing Packers defeat that will be mocked among the NFL for years to come." Drew read.

"Why is it I gotta do all the Vlad stuff?" Ryan complained.

"So, Colin, whenever you hear the music start it off." Cheesy news music played, and the camera closed up on Colin and Brad - who was closely monitoring the audience.

"Good evening, and welcome to the 6 O'Clock news. I'm your anchor, Mr. Lancer." The audience laughed at the English teacher's random mentioned. "Our top story today! Inflatable Paulina dollshit the discount shelvesat Walmart, proving that pretty girls can be a dime a dozen." Sam clapped for Colin's use of her quote from Parental Bondings. "Also, balding men voted most likely to get the dame. (A typical Colin joke.) "For more on that, let's swing it over to our co-anchor Jack Fenton! Jack?"

**Brad - An idiotic ghost-hunter who thinks everybody but Danny and Vlad are ghosts**

"SHH!" Brad shhhhushed. "There's a ghost in the building." He looked over at Drew sitting at his desk. "Oh, that's a lazy one, but a ghost all the same!" Then the chase was on! Brad chased Drew up all of the aisles, around the desk twice, off-stage, on-stage, off-stage again, then finally gave up and sat back down.

"Thank you, Jack." Colin said after everyone calmed down. "Now let's go to the wonderful world of sports, with Paulina Sanchez! Paulina?"

**Wayne - Paulina on her first day with ghost-powers**

The camera swung over to Wayne, who was trying to look all pretty and girly for the camera. "Um, thanks, Colin-baby!" Wayne said with a pretty good imitation of Paulina's accent. "Okay, uh...today in sports..." he began as he started to 'sink through the floor'. "The Patriots demolished the Packers, meaning that...AAH!" He quickly pushed himself up. "Uhh, sorry about that...The Patriots demolished the Packers 106-0, so that means that..." Wayne hiccuped. "Damn ghost-sense...Uh...also, the Angels beat the Pirates in a very close, 7-6..." Wayne made a sound-effect like rustling fabric, then looked down. "AAH! My pants! AAAHH!" He quickly dove behind Drew's desk. "Back to you!"

"Is she a ghost!...No, she can't be a ghost..." Brad muttered.

"Thanks, Paulina. Finally, let's swing over to weather with Vlad Masters! Vlad?"

**Ryan - Vlad after an embarrasing Packers defeat that will be mocked in the NFL for years to come**

"Yes." Ryan sighed angrily. "Well, it's going to be very sunny in New England over the weekend, I'M SURE!" He began angrily stabbing at the 'weather-board' behind him. "And there's going to be rain in Wisconsin. Lots and lots of rain...YEARS of gloomy, embarrasing, rain...If you all didn't hear, those damn Pats cremated my beloved Packers in the last game 106 to nothing. TO NOTHING! That wouldn't have happened if I had the team, but NO! You STILL won't sell!" Ryan stared down the camera. "AND YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING TO!" Ryan re-took his place. "Back to you!"

"Thank you, Vlad." Colin said when the camera came back."I'm Mr. Lancer, see you tomorrow, same time, same place." The cheesy exit music played and the improvers sat down.

"10,000 points to Ryan for all the abuse we're pounding on him tonight." Drew announced.

"Thanks, Drew. I'm gonna need the points for therapy after tonight." Ryan said.

"Go Patriots!" Danny cheered.

"It was probably you that made them lose, wasn't it _Daniel_?" Vlad said, putting heavy acid on the word 'Daniel'.

"And so what if I was_...Vladmir?"_ Danny replied, putting the same emphasis on 'Vladmir'.

"Are you trying to start something!" Vlad said, jumping up.

"Better believe it, old man!" Danny said, also jumping up as the two of them went ghost and started having a huge brawl on-stage. But, of course, the dumb camera swang over to Drew.

"Uh...we're gonna go to commercial now, don't go away!" Drew announced, not really taking his eyes off of the fight.

* * *

Okay, once again - I am SO sorry I didn't update sooner! I promise to try and write more often!

**_§ -Tucker's Mayflower, signing off!- §_**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I got a lot of reviews to reply to, so let's just jump into that so you can get to the fic, okayies?

**Faith's Melody** - Well, what can I say? I have major self-esteem issues. But I'm glad you guys liked Props! WHOO! And here's the update you asked for!

**Straying Life** - Who could forget a bud like you? You and Cheetah got me into fanfic-writing in the first place, so I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you!  
Uh...yeah...goof-up on my part...sorry. At the moment I was thinking 'well, Brad's hunting the people who aren't ghosts, so since Wayne's supposed to be a ghost-girl, maybe he should ignore her'...Hey! I made a blooper! Cool! Is this cool? And about the cat thing? That'll come back to haunt Vlad sooner or later, don't worry about it...(muahaha...)

**GodSpongeAddict** - News Flash is coming, don't worry. AH! SPONGE! _-openly mutilates the sponge-_ Sorry, but me and some of my fellow fangirls openly dislike Spongebob for stealing the blimp at KCA'05 from FOP and taking our Friday Night slots! Nothing against you or your obsession, that's just us sticking up for the DP crew.

**I Break For Ghosts** - Yeah, your pen name pwns, and whoever you called an asshole, they lack a sense of humor, which is a sign of evil! Or an adult, which is just as bad! Yeah, I rock, don't I? Not to be bragging, this is just a self-esteem routine. I'll keep writing if you keep reading!

**Bubblegurl77** - Well, I just slipped the Pats in there since (as many of you know) I don't like Danny, and the Patriots are the only team to have stopped Big Ben and the Pittsburgh Steelers. Hey, they're MY state team!

**Different Realities** - Well, not exactly. Close, but no. Actually, I was watching Whose Line one night (Whose Line and DP aren't on at the same times around here), but I was writing one of my fanfictions at the moment. Then I started imagining DP peeps playing some of the games, which eventually led to this. Pretty much all of my crossover fics work like that, and I have a few that aren't on fanfiction yet. But no matter how I thought of it, it's still enjoyable right?

**MeraNova** - Well, he may be an arrogant ass who hides behind his money, but he's an ass with a phone and transportation! And pancakes! (Sorry, couldn't resist the quote...) That may be true, but that and his lack of a cat and/or on-line girlfriend is why we love him.

**Dannyphantomsgf and DarkDannysgf** - Writer's jam, writer's block...if it keeps you from writing, I say donate some money to the scientists and find the cure! I'm glad you like it! Seriously, when I posted part 1, I thought no one was going to like it! I'm like that - I always hold my breath when I read new reviews because I'm scared to death of flames, but I haven't done that in a while, so I guess that means I'm finally comfortable with my own abilities! And of course you can be in the audience! -_poofs up an empty seat next to me in thefirst row of the section right in front of the stage-_ Ta-dah! Wow, 'protecter of those I'm a fangirl of' really IS a mouthful...Anyway, don't worry, no matter how much the idea excites me, I couldn't kill Danny. I have befriended too many girls with crushes on him to do that...Hey, HAPPYuh...SLIGHTLY-BELATEDBIRTHDAY! _-whistles and a bunch of guys bring out a chocolate-with-vanilla-icing cake that has little figures of Danny and Dan on it and says Happy Birthday! in lime-green frosting letters and the DP symbols in all of the corners-_ For she's a jolly old fangirl! For she's a jolly old fangirl! For she's a jolly old fangirl! Which nobody can deny! There is no age-limit on insanity and fangirlism! (I strongly support and push the idea, since my mom thinks I'm too old for cartoons...too old for cartoons? Me? Please, I'm only 13...)

**Dreamer for lyf** - Well, they don't get paid. That's the thing. They're hypnotized garbage-men and homeless dudes. And yeah, pop'll do that to ya...once at lunch, my friend Justin spent almost the entire lunch period trying to make Pepsi fly out my nose...

**Just Plain Insane** - So many cheeseheads, not enough cheese...hm...wait, not enough cheese! WHAT AM I SAYING! DANNY IS TRYING TO CONTROL MY BRAIN! AAHHH! Oh, and before I forget..._-clears throat- _**BOO-YAH, HALLIE! STEELERS KICKED PACKER ASS 20-10! YEAH! WHATCHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT! **Okay, I'm better now. Just had to get that out of my system...

And as usual, a big DP HOLLA to My Eternal Facade,darklittlegirl13, midnightgoth9, WhiteTiger3944, digidestened7, A Fading Shadow, KatrinaKaiba, cheetahs-sperit, Purple Ghost Sausage and Denny! Seriously, I love you guys! So, kick back, relax, and PAR-TAY with the whose line/DP crossover-ness! WHOO!

Actually, before you do that...(audience: NO!) Ah, deal with it, ya whiners! I just needed to ask for some ideas! Phan-brain-storming, okay? I have a sick-nasty fic idea (in my school, sick-nasty means awesomeness), but I don't have a title. Not to divulge too much information, but it has to do with Danny getting kidnapped by fangirls, and Tucker has to figure out how to either rescue him or comply with the fangirl list of demands! If ANYONE has ANY ideas for titles, I BEG OF YOU! **_SEND THEM IN!_**

_And now, our feature presentation..._

* * *

The camera came back to the audience and the improvers, all except for Danny, who for some unbeknownst reason, was not there.

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway!" Drew announced to the camera. "Uh, before we start the next game, I'm gonna take the 10,000 points I gave to Ryan and give them to Danny to help pay for the medical bills."

"Hey, those are MY points!" Ryan complained.

"Give them to a worthier cause, dude." Tucker said.

"Man, Vlad did a number on the poor kid." Drew said.

"Hey - you mess with the Packers, you mess with the cheeseheads!" Vlad said proudly.

"WORD TO THAT!" One of the fangirls in the audience yelled.

"So, uh, since Danny is still out in the ambulance..." Drew started.

"Wait, why was there an ambulance on-hand backstage anyway?" Colin interuppted.

"Just in case those two decided to go at it." Sam replied.

"So, because Danny isn't here, we're just going to avoid the games he's supposed to play and go straight to World's Worst, with Wayne, Brad, Colin, and Ryan." The four improvers took their places on-stage. "In this game, these 4 are going to stand on the world's worst step, and they're going to take turns making up..." Drew looked at his card and laughed. "The world's worst people to leave in charge during a full-scale ghost-invasion."

Ryan stepped forward. "Not now, the Packers game is on!" he scolded to the camera, pretending to eat popcorn.

Drew buzzed and Colin stepped out in his place. "All in favor of allowing the completely competent Jack Fenton in charge during a full-scale ghost-invasion, say Aye!"

Colin stepped out and Wayne took his place after a second of contemplating on ideas. "Uh, like, okay, where's the ghost-boy? I want Danny Phantom here to save me!" he said in his very believeable Paulina voice.

He stepped out, but quickly stepped back in with another idea, this time speaking with almost immeasureable speed. "Uh, okay, I'll protect the city and all that, but..." He looked out back where the ambulance was treating Danny. "Oh my God, Danny-kins! Don't worry, Danny-boo, the sugar caverlry is coming!" He stepped out and the fangirls making up the audience laughed for a good amount of time before they realized they were officially on the 'worst people to leave in charge during a ghost-invasion list'.

((Again - not a Danny fangirl, did not mean to offend anyone who is.))

Then Brad stepped out. "Ghost-invasion?" He said in an old person's voice. "I remember my first ghost-invasion, back in 19, 19, seventy-twelve...It was a cold--" Drew buzzed him out before he could get any further.

Brad stepped back and Colin bravely stepped forward. "Okay, but first I want someone to help me shave my back." he said, pretending to show a disgusting amount of back hair, similar to our 'favorite' English/Biology/Astronomy teacher.

Colin stepped back, but quickly stepped back in with a new idea. "I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!"

Drew buzzed him out, and continued buzzing to signal the end of the game.

"You know, I'd love to give you guys points, but since we couldn't find anyone to leave in charge during the full-scale ghost-invasion, the ghosts stole them." The improvers/actors 'awwwed'. "A tragic, tragic loss indeed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now let's move on to a game called Multiple Personalities!" Drew announced. "With Sam, Tucker and Brad." The 3 actors/actress got up and grabbed 3 props - Brad had a knife, Tucker had a football, and Sam had a flashlight. "In this game, these 3 guys all have some kind of prop, and each prop represents a different person, and whoever's holding that object has to act like that person. The knife is Skulker..." Brad rolled his eyes with an 'of course' kind of expression. "The football is Vlad during a victorious Packers game..." Ryan threw his fist up in the air to celebrate the fact that he FINALLY wasn't Vlad in a scene. "And the flashlight is a fangirl extremely aggravated because she's missing Danny Phantom."

"Typical, I start with that character." Sam scoffed.

"So, the scene is Brad is a travel guide helping lost explorers Sam and Tucker through the woods."

"What is with all of these damn trees?" Brad said, angrily chopping down the imaginary trees.

"Skulker, keep your mouth shut, the Packers are winning, and this is your realm anyway." Tucker said, pouring imaginary food down his throat.

"How can you be watching football at a time like this! The Ultimate Enemy is coming on in 10 minutes, and I'm not in front of a huge TV set!" Sam said jumpily. "Here, give me that!" She swiped the knife off of Brad and handed him the flashlight.

"Holy ghostaphobia, Skulker, calm down!" Brad said in a girlish voice.

"You be quiet, obsessive human female!" Sam scolded, putting on a fair impression of Skulker.

"Both of you be quiet!" Tucker yelled.

"Oh, give me that thing!" Brad yelled back, trading objects with Tucker.

"Vlad, stop being such a cutie-hating bad guy!" Tucker snapped, now taking his turn to insult the fangirl nation.

"Not now - wait till half-time." Brad said distractedly.

"You know what? That's it, I'm done with you two!" Sam threw Tucker the knife. "Later!"

"Uh..." Tucker was confused. "Stop before I unleash my technological and sugary rage!" He threw Brad the remaining two items.

"But...But..." Brad had NO idea how to wrap together fangirlism, Skulkerism, and cheeseheadism, so Drew just buzzed the game out.

"Brad, I can just imagine what that ending had to be like." Drew said.

"Trying to put those three things together isn't pretty." Brad replied.

"Well, 500 points to you, dude." Then, much to the fangirl's delight, Danny returned to the stage with one of his arms in a sling and a number of scrapes and bruises on his face.

"Welcome back, Daniel! How are you feeling?" Vlad said with a very smug smile.

"I'm feeling fine, Vlad. And, to show there are no hard feelings, I got you a present!" Danny said with the fakest attitude you could ever find from a highly-paid actor.

"Really?" Vlad asked, his smile slipping into a look of confusion.

Danny nodded. "Yep." Then he pulled a wet, angry cat out of nowhere and dropped it on Vlad's lap, cuing it to begin attacking Vlad. It bit and scratched and chased him out into the parking lot, where the ambulance was still on-hand. "I got you a cat!" Danny called after, laughing and very proud of himself as he sat back down in his seat.

* * *

Who doesn't love a good cat crack, huh? Anyway, there's your update, keep reviewing, **PLEASE **send in some ideas for the title of my newest fanfiction, PEACE!

**_§-Tucker's Mayflower, going ghost!- §_**


	7. Chapter 7

Whoo! Hey, I'm back, baby! Whoop it up! Uh...okay, I know this isn't a fully plausible excuse, but I have 2 reasons for not updating...

1) I have, like..._-counts on her fingers-_ more then 10 fic projects I'm working on right now!

2) I'm lazy, dammit!

3) I went to Canada! Wh00t!

4) _**MY BIRTHDAY'S TOMORROW! **(That's May 16th!)_

Wait, that's 5 reasons...I suck at math, okay? Just read the reviews so we can move on with the story...

Azure (see look-up, I'm sick of explaining her to you people): Aren't you forgetting something?

Uh...wait...oh yeah! Thanks, Azzie!

Azure: _-death-glare that would scare a demon-_

Right. Azure. _-clears throat- _**_SEQUEL! _YES, YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST! IF YOU GUYS WANT IT, I AM CONSIDERING A SEQUEL TO THIS PRETTY LITTLE PARODY USING ALL OF THE UN-USED MINORS! WHOO! **But just say something if you think it's not a great idea, mm-kay? Now, you can read the reviews!

**Dark Dragon X 9 -** Wow, this episode's probably going to be a lot more than an hour...like I said, I have about 20-25 games lined up for later...And there will be a hoedown! It will be later, but there WILL be a hoedown!

**digidestined7 - **As I've stated in just about every chapter, SfaH will be the last game before the winner is proclaimed. PAY ATTENTION, PEOPLE!

**Just Plain Insane** - I apologize to your Wisconsin background, but I love cheese-head jokes. Those and 'yo mama' jokes. AND UPDATE YOUR FREAKIN' FANFICS ALREADY, HALLIE! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR-EVER! I'VE BEEN UPDATING MINE, SO GET ON YOUR KEYBOARD AND START WRITING ALREADY! -takes a moment to catch her breath, then regains her posture- Uh...please?

**PhantomKat7 - **Congratulations, your title won the competition! Wh00t! ((That's Attack of the Rabid Fangirls! If you haven't read it already, what's keeping you!)) And don't worry, Newsflash is coming up! Peace out!

**Hylian Dragoness - **Well, I don't like Valerie that much (STOP IT, BUTCH! NOBODY LIKES THE DxV EPISODES!), but she will be in the sequel, should I decide to make one.

**Dannyphantomsgf and darkdannysgf** - Another double-review! I wanna get my ears pierced again, but I have the world's lowest threshold for pain...Ooh, and once I actually recreated the Fenton family on my Sims 2 game! It was pwnsome, but the game ran slow on my crappy computer, so I have to try to bring them back on my GameCube version. Oh, and for me, if it doesn't involve the Steelers or Pirates, I'm not really interested, to answer that question of yours. You're lucky! I have a computer in my room, but it's SO slow...Windows 98. Yeah, yuck.

**Krystal** - Yay! I got a cookie! _-eats the cookie-_

**Bubblegurl77** - I said don't sue me! Pay attention!

**MeraNova** - HALLELUJAH! I'm not the only person who has to survive an evil demon kitty from the firey pits of hell!

My evil white kitty Snowball: _-is watching from the darkness with glowing red eyes-_

o.O; She scares me...I want a new kitty...

**Straying Life** -_-smiles- _Yay! I am loved and I make people feel loved. I am SO special!And hoo-rah, I'm glad the cat joke's going well! And uh...BEWARE!

**BlackShadow875** - Hoo-rah! Another fan! Well, that probably would have been fun to watch, but for Brad to do it, I'd have to write it, and I had no idea how to make a fangirl-ish, Vlad-impersonating Skulker-drone...And I was already planning on doing Press Confrence soon! Thanks for the idea on 3-headed Broadway Star!

And as always, HOLLABACK to **atlantiandragoness, Guitar06, spirited angel1305, tzuy, leilanisangel, White Rose Kitsune (and Bob the Turkey), KatrinaKaiba, I Brake for Ghosts, Kairi7, Rock California, PhantomWriter92, GodSpongeAddict, shippo-kirara-lover, Black Rose the Heavy Blade, and cheesebot12!**

But one final announcement...I will no longer be replying to reviews this old-school way, unless the review contains a message that must be read by all my readers. Okey-doke?

And now! PART 7! WHOO!

* * *

When the show came back, everyone was...asleep. 

**_'HEY! WAKE UP!' _**shouted an all-powerful voice from nowhere. A voice that could only be...the excutive producer.

Everyone jolted awake, and we can see Vlad and Danny's injuries have completely healed, probably because it's been forever since the last games.

"Okay, we're up!" Drew shouted back at the producer, angry because that rude awakening had caused him to spill his hot coffee all over himself. "Okay, welcome back! Apparantly, the authoress finally got off her lazy ass and started updating--" Drew was interuppted by a 'rogue' head of rotten lettuce that 'mysteriously flew' out of the third row of the audience that smacked him in the side of the head. "Never mind. Let's just play the next game. It's Scene to Rap! With..." Drew laughed as he read who was to play the game. "Some of the best rappers ever - Colin, Ryan, Danny, and Vlad." The audience shrieked with laughter at the thought of Vlad _rapping_ as Colin and Danny took center stage and Ryan and Vlad went off to the sidelines. "Okay, what I need from the audience is an inconvient place for a ghost-attack."

"Bathroom!" "Lab!" "School!" "Family outing!"

"Nasty Burger!" Drew chose after considering the bathroom suggestion, but remembering that they're on a family network. "Okay, so in this game, these four guys are going to make up a rap, assisted by Mixmaster Laura Hall, and the scene is a ghost attacks the Nasty Burger." Laura flipped on a funky rap-like beat on her keyboard and the game was on.

"Hey! Clap yo hands, ya'll! Clap yo hands, ya'll!" Danny said in tune with the music, easily getting the audience to clap.

_"I am the Box Ghost, beware my power!" _Colin rapped pathetically. _"I ain't no liar, ain't no flower! Here to beatcha ghost-boy, here to win! I'm the Box Ghost, not the ghost of...bin.S."_

_"Yo, Box Ghost - whatcha think you're doing?" _Danny joined in. _"Follow me around, stick to me like...glue...in. Not the Nasty Burger, this place got the most! Now that you're here, hey - I'm going ghost!" _The fangirls rejoiced when Danny transformed and he and Colin began a fake fight that combined cheap combat and goofy white-guy dancing. THEN VLAD JUMPED IN!

"...I'm thinking, I'm thinking..." Vlad said, jumping back and forth in time with the music, unable to think of lyrics.

_"Plasmius might be able to pay the billz, but when it comes to rapping, he ain't got no SKILLZ!" _Colin rang in to make up for Vlad's brain-freeze.

_"Shut-down! Shut-down!"_ Danny sang, not passing up an opportunity to burn Vlad.

_"Yo V-man! Yo V-man!" _Ryan rapped, walking onto center-stage. _"Hey, I'm the REAL Vlad, what are you doing? Try to copy me, you ain't got no clue-in! Don't believe? I'll prove it like that! Lookie, my own lonely-guy cat!" _To add to the insult, Ryan pretended to hold out a cat.

"OOOH!" Danny, Colin, and the audience sang out together. Drew, wanting to prevent conflict, quickly buzzed the game.

"Hey, 500 points to everybody who had to watch that." Drew awarded. The audience cheered because they won points.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's go on to Sound Effects! Uh, in this game, Danny and Vlad are going to act out a scene..." Danny and Vlad took center-stage. "And Sam and Tucker are going to supply the various sound effects." Tucker and Sam shared a maniacal laugh as they headed for the sidelines and picked up microphones. "The scene is that Vlad is about to finish off Danny so that he and Maddie can run away to Hawaii."

"Ha-ha! Now I will finish you off so that Maddie and I can escape to Hawaii!" Vlad opened, pointing an imaginary ecto-bazooka right at Danny, who chose to start the scene sprawled out on the floor.

"Really, Vlad! Online dating is SO much easier!"

"Perhaps. But this is more fun. Say your prayers, Daniel!" Danny braced himself for the imaginary blast, then...

_Click. Click, click._

The audience laughed as Danny and Vlad stared stupidly at the gun.

"Someone forgot to reload their gun, didn't they?" Danny said with a smirk.

"Fine! No weapons!" Vlad snapped, hacking the gun towards the non-participating improvers.

_BOOM!_

"Vlad, you're supposed to change the ecto-filtrator EVERY SIX MONTHS!" Danny scolded.

"It's all your fault!"

"I don't live here!"

_C-caw! C-caw!_

"It's the birds! It's the birds!" Vlad screamed, glaring angrily at Sam and Tucker before doing so and running into the audience.

"Dude, what is it with you and your freakish animal experiments!" Danny called after him.

_CAW! CAW!_

"Vlad, save me!"Danny cried, pretending to be wrestled down to the ground by psychotic birds.

"Now why would I want to save you?" Vlad asked, returning to center-stage and standing by as Danny lost his fight with the imaginary birds.

_Whoooooooo! (Like a siren whoo, not a 'yay' whoo.)_

"Oh my God, the government's onto us!" Danny screamed, standing back up.

"Run!" The two halfas ran backstage, then returned to their seats after Drew buzzed the game.

"Okay, 1,000 points to Sam and Tucker, 1,000 points to the Guys in White, and 500 points to Vlad's cool Russian vultures!" Drew rewarded with a smile. Danny and Vlad sighed annoyedly since they didn't get any points. "Okay, FINE! 50 points for Danny and Vlad, since they ALWAYS have to get points!"

"Damn straight." Danny said with a contented nod.

"Hey, we'll be right back after this commercial break! Which hopefully won't take as long as this update did--Ow!" Another rotten piece of lettuce came flying out of the third row, once again hitting Drew in the side of the head.

* * *

Hey, did I mention that my birthday's tomorrow? _((-wink, wink-))_


	8. Chapter 8

_-sneaks out to introduce the fic hidden behind a giant statue of Danny-_ You may be a bit upset with me and my procrastionation, but I'm safe back here, right? You wouldn't DARE hurt the ghost-boy, right? Anyway...Sorry about taking forever to update. Stuff. Just. Stuff. If you must know the truth, I recently got my BFF Draiky The Great obsessed with a childhood love of mine, Sonic the Hedgehog games, which also re-ignited my own obsession, so I've been busy with other things. But don't worry, I'm still as much of a Phantom-Phreak as the next girl! I'll be in Flordia pwning Nick Studios once they take off DP, YOU CAN BE ASSURED OF THAT! But until then, I've just got a bunch of other fanfics in the works, so excuse the slow updates. PLEASE put me on your author alert or something though, I've got a bunch of new fanfics about to be posted! _-In other words, don't get your hopes up...-_

BUT TO THE FANFICTION! ...Wait...Nope, reviews first!

**dannyphantomsgf **- My Windows doesn't even WORK anymore! _-crap piece of...-_ Luckily, in April, my parents are getting a new computer, and the good one we're using now gets put into my room! And yes - the second DP goes off the air, Nickelodeon Studios will be superiorly OWNED. Did you hear the last episode's going up on Valentine's Day? DANNY AND SAM ARE GONNA HOOK UP AND THEN IT'S OVER!

**DarkDragon X13** - The DxV pairings need to DIE. Seriously. They need to die and burn in a horrible, styrofoam-pollution-caused heckhole. Though I do sympathize with the mashed potatoes. BELIEVE IT! _-not a Naruto fan, but watches a bit too much X-Play...-_

**coolgirlc** - Ooh, Bartender's a good idea! But are we allowed to let Danny, Sam, and Tucker near the alcohol?...Ah, who really cares! I'll play with that a bit, thanks!

**DxS Phreak** - Ooh! NICE THREAT! _-awards cookies-_ Okay, it's on! Free cookies for whoever makes up shweet and totally original update threats!

**passing4insane** - I already had some plans for Let's Make A Date, but those aren't too bad! Let me play with those a bit, thanks!

**Jack Phantom** - D00d! LITERACY! _-coddles the review-_ Not to offend any of my other reviewers, but it puts a warm fuzzy in my heart when I see really long, literate reviews. (Anyone who's ever gotten a review from me knows - I ALWAYS leave long, annoying reviews.) I might have to use some of these ideas to prolong the story, MUCHO THANKS!! _-coddles the reviewer-_

**White Rose Kitsune** - Ola, Kitsune! Yes, it's been a while..._-is a horrid procrastinator-_ Sorry to hear about BotB...But if you ever get it re-typed, I'm still interested in the story!

**random random whistle** - Hm, sounds interesting! Thanks for the idea!

Ooh! And thanks so much for the birthday love, guys! EVERYONE WHO WISHED ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY GETS FREE ICE-CREAM! _-Even though my birthday has long past, I still have to show love for my fans!-_

_Free ice-cream for:_ **Fallen Oblivion Angel, Draiky the Great, atlantiandragoness, Tannenbaum Bell, Centaurgurl08, dannyphantomsgf, epobbp, BlackShadow875**, and **coolgirlc**!

AND NOW...YOUR FEATURE PRESENTATION...

* * *

"And welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway?" Drew said with a wide smile on his face...and a bazooka pointed at the back of his head by a very irritated authoress. "Look at how fast chapter 8 went up! It's A-MAZING! One THOUSAND points to the authoress!" The authoress, who felt pleased with her work, waved a 'many thankies' over to atlantiandragoness _(supplier of the bazooka)_, then sat back down.

"Drew, we suggest you move away from the desk and get a lead wall." Brad suggested.

"Never! My desk...my precious..." Drew hissed, petting his desk.

"Oh, God, please say we're not doing a Lord of the Rings parody." Ryan said.

"Nope!" Drew said, bouncing back to his normal self. "Ryan, Colin, and Wayne are gonna play Improbable Mission!" Wayne walked over to the sideline, and Ryan and Colin took center stage. "Okay, someone in the audience give me something you would find on a Danny Phantom character's 'to-do' list."

"Change the ecto-filtrator!" "Shave back hair!" "Ask Danny out!" "Buy a new PDA!"

"Ooh! I heard someone say 'buy a cat'!" Drew chose. The fangirls laughed and applauded as Vlad shot a dagger-glare at the dead fangirl who said that. "Okay, so in this game, Ryan and Colin are secret agents, and Wayne is going to give them their mission, which is buying a cat. Whenever you guys are ready, go for it..." Drew looked back at the very disgruntled Vlad. "And good luck."

"Colin, lookit!" Ryan said excitedly, pretending to hold a small box-shaped item. "We got a message!"

"Why do you think the cassette's all green and gold?" Colin asked. Ryan merely shrugged before putting the 'cassette' in the 'tape player' and pressing play.

_"So you wanna meet sexy Latin-American babes?"_ Wayne, as the tape recorder, said. Danny and Tucker, not caring they weren't supposed to participate, ran on-stage, snatched the tape, and ran back to their seats.

"Wait, this one is the tape with the mission!" Ryan said, putting a new cassette in the imaginary tape player.

_"Hello, operatives."_

"Hi, boss."

_"Did you already listen to the Latin-American babes tape?"_

"It got stolen."

_"That's too bad. But beyond the point. This is the problem - uh_..." Wayne looked over at Vlad, who was giving him a very serious 'watch it' look, while Danny was right next to the multi-billionaire, cheering Wayne to go for it. _"The prime minister of Packerfanaticastan, Dalv Sretsam, is supposed to come over and meet with the President of the U.S. today. However, he is in a state of extreme depression. The royal cat of Packerfanaticastan has been viciously murdered!"_

"Gasp!" Ryan said.

"It must have been the Prime Minister's arch-rival - Ynnad Notef, King of Goingghostatonia!" Colin accused determinedly.

_"That's exactly right, Agent Colin - Ynnad Notef is in Packerfanaticastan right now, facing charges for kitty-assault. But we're off-topic again. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to go to the pet store and buy a new royal cat before the President cancels his meeting with Prime Minister Sretsam. The future of the United States' supply of cheese depends on it. Good luck, agents."_

Colin and Ryan stood in silence, watching the 'tape player' before Colin finally said, "Huh. That's strange. Usually, these tapes always--"

_"BOOM!"_

"Spoke too soon." Ryan pointed out.

"Well, let's get to it!" The dynamic duo of improv shook hands, causing dramatic 'Mission: Impossible'-esque music to play.

"Okay, which way's the pet-store?" Ryan asked to kick it off.

"Uh..." Colin looked about frantically, then pointed in a random direction. "That way!" Quickly, they ran over to 'that way', then stopped after only going a few feet. "Good thing we live really close to the pet-store!"

Ryan attempted to open the door. "Damn, it's locked!" He pretended to read a sign hanging on the door. "Out to lunch. Of course! Now what do we do?"

"Hm..." The actors began looking about for a way in, when Ryan stopped and snapped his fingers. "Wait, I've got it! The metal plate in your head!"

"What?!"

"Didn't you get a metal plate attached to the inside of your skull after that incident in Aruba? We'll use that as a battering ram to break down the door!" With a frustrated sigh, Colin allowed Ryan to pick him up and pretend to ram his head through the door.

"Ow..." the Canadian said afterwards, rubbing his sensitive, bald head. "Okay, we're in." They began to look about. "Oh, noes! There aren't any cats here!"

"Well, we'll just have to...make them come out somehow!"

"I have it! We'll dress you up in a salmon-suit, then cover you with fish-perfume and lure the cats out of hiding!"

"Do we have to?"

"DO IT!" Upon command, Ryan pretended to slip on a salmon-suit, spray on the fish-essence, then laid down on the ground and began flailing on the floor like an idiot. "It's working!"

"Okay, we've got one!" Ryan said with a laugh, getting up off the floor, grabbing one of the cats, and cracking his sore back. "Quick, we've got to get this back to the...whoever's coming over to see the President!"

They went to run back to the sitting area, when Colin stopped them. "Wait!"

"Oh, what now?"

"What do we name it?"

The two took a second to think. "Let's name it Baby Drew." Ryan suggested. The actors started cooing and cuddling over the imaginary cat, but Drew buzzed them out before THAT joke could get out of hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah - thousand points." he said, hammering on the buzzer, even though the game was over.

"We love you, Drew!" Ryan and Colin said cutely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, my God! Grab the video-cameras and set your TiVo's!" Drew exclaimed once he saw the next card. "Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Vlad are gonna play HOEDOWN!!" The crowd burst into the loudest cheers of the night as Tucker, Vlad, Danny, and Sam lined up center-stage (in that order). "Someone in the audience, give me a topic for these guys to sing a hoe-down about!"

"Halfas!" "Cats!" "Jack Fenton!" "Maddie's married!" "VLAD'S OLD AND LONELY!!"

"What did I do to deserve the hate?" Vlad asked humiliatedly.

"Okay, to give Vlad a BIT of his dignitiy, let's go with something simple - the villan hoedown! Laura, whenever you're ready, take it away!"

Laura, being the musical mastermind of the show, started playing a bouncy square-dance-like song, and the audience started clapping in-time. Tucker opened his mouth to sing the first verse, when...

"Idee-didee-didee-didee!" Vlad randomly burst out, pretending to swing a cup. Obviously, the entire building exploded in laughter. "Didee...didee...We didn't get to the funny part yet..."

"Wrong song, cheese-head!" Sam informed him, as everyone else was too doubled-up in laughter to correct him. Even Laura had completely stopped playing, just to give the improvers some time to regroup.

"Let's go on to a game called hoedown!" Drew said once the crowd settled down. "Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Vlad - you guys are doing the villan hoedown! HOEDOWN!"

"SOR-RY!" Vlad snapped as the music and rhythmic clapping started once again.

"Thanks, Vlad, the one I had wasn't that funny!" Tucker said. He waited for the end of the musical phrase, then came in singing. _"Ember is my favorite villan, that girl is smoking hot! She's a real great singer, I like her music a lot! But what is it about her, that makes this girl so fine? Well, unlike Vlad, she actually watches Whose Line!"_

"Ha, ha - very clever." Vlad scowled as he waited for his musical cue to come in. Once it was officially his turn, he started singing his verse. _"Yes, I am a villan! I'm evil and I'm proud! I pick on all the heroes, I'm obnoxious and I'm loud! Why do I love my job so much, why do I cherish it so?" _Rather than singing the final part of the verse, he turned to Tucker and began mercilessly kicking the defenseless techno-geek until he was forced to crawl under Drew's desk in pain.

"Vlad, that wasn't nice!" Danny scolded.

"So?"

Another huge fight-scene probably would have broken out, but it was Danny's turn, so the younger halfa simply ignored his elder and started singing his own verse. _"Vladdie's a respectable villan - he really knows how to fight. He's wise and tough and actually pretty bright. Why doesn't he like me very much? Why does he think I'm such a brat? 'Cause I love to tell him 'quit calling my mom - get out and buy a CAT!!"_

"Okay, the cat joke's getting old, Daniel." Vlad said with a snarl.

Then came Sam's turn, and - being opposed to violence as she is, as well as not wanting to envoke the wrath of Vlad - the goth-girl decided to take a different path with the final verse. _"You can keep all those common villans, I have my evil man! He's from the future! You know, that one named Dan? Is it his awesome power? Is it his muscular shape? No, it's because all girls really dig the cape!!"_

**_"They really dig the cape!!"_** the three improvers not hiding under Drew's desk in the moment chorused before Drew buzzed them out (and threw Tucker back onto center-stage). Once they got the buzzer, the 4 actors all returned to their seats.

"Alright, thousand points to everyone! Stick around, we'll be right back after a commercial break!!"

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA!! PH3AR TEH POWER OF MEH 1337 UPDATE-N3$$!!! 

...What? I had nothing else to put down here, okay?

**_§ -Tucker's Mayflower, going ghost!!- §_**


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Fourth of July, readers! WHOOT!!

Okay, so you're all probably pretty peeved at me for taking forever to update. I'm sowwies! _-gives the cutest, saddest puppy-dog eyes she can muster- _But the chapter's finally here, so you can all be happy and rejoice!

Unfortunately, I have some terrible news to report before we can get to the chapter. As many of you know, I am an OBSESSIVE Tucker fangirl. And until quite recently, he was living out his lovely vacation from filming Danny Phantom episodes in my closet.

TUCKER HAS ESCAPED.

It's a long story how, but I'll paraphrase it to 'I'm never letting Draiky the Great's characters in my hostage-closet ever, ever again.'

Now, I know you all love me, my devoted fan-base, so I plead for your help. I finally replied to your pleas for an update, so help me find my boo-boo bear! ;; A quicker update comes to the more people willing to help me on my quest!

Now that that important announcement is out of the way, ON TO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

"Okay, let's move on to a game called Let's Make A Date!" Drew exclaimed perkily to kick off the next round of games. "For Wayne, Brad, Colin, and Ryan - all of our beloved Whose Line boys!"

"Is this episode EVER going to end?" Colin asked, noting the uber-extensiveness of the show.

"Probably not, considering how the authoress never updates." Ryan told his partner-in-crime as the masters took their stools. Suddenly, he was viciously attacked by a massive load of coconuts raining down from the sky. "Ow!"

"Dude, don't mess with God." Wayne forewarned, cautiously looking up to watch for other falling fruits.

"In this game..." Drew jumped back in to try and prevent anyone else from angering the wrath of the Authoress, "Brad is going to be playing the part of a girl on one of those dating, hook-up-like shows, like you always see on MTV, in hopes of finding his dream-man. Unfortunately, the only guys we have for him to choose from is Wayne, Colin, and Ryan..."

"Sexy." Brad said with a playful growl, cutely pawing at the other improvers.

"Oh, Bradley, you little tease!" Wayne returned, including a cutesy paw of his own, while Ryan was in the back making suggestive faces towards our Mr. Sherwood.

"Hey, guys, family-owned network!" Drew scoldingly reminded him, earning a few quiet 'sorry, Daddy Drew's from the gang. "Thank you. The catch to this game is that Wayne, Colin, and Ryan all have strange quirks or identities, all written on their cards, and Brad is going to have to guess what's written on their--"

"Oh, COME ON!" Ryan whined when he finally read his little card. "You CANNOT be serious!"

"Brad, just start the game already!" Drew finally just snapped, wanting to go home sometime this century. Goodness, between the improvers goofing off and the guest-stars goofing off and the Authoress never updating...

"Okay, already!" Brad shot back before transforming into 'girl-mode' by flipping his non-existant long hair back and blinking repetitively. "Hiya, batchelors!" he said with an incredibly perky tone. No one responded, so he simply went on. "Okay, batchelor numero one!"

Batchelor number one was Wayne, blankly staring ahead and pretending to hold something in his hand and have a cloak over his head - an act the audience understood when the words _'Danny under Freakshow's control being commanded to perform evil deeds' _flashed on the monitors.

"Okay, like, I'm SO into, like, malling - I LOVE to shop, shop, shop, till I drop, drop, drop!" Brad said with a creepy giggle. "What's your favorite thing to do at the mall?"

"I do not visit the mall. The mall has no place for a lonely sideshow freak like me." Wayne said monotonously, raising the object in his hand. He walked out into the audience, approached one of the fangirls sitting in the front row, and pretended to hack their head off with whatever object he was holding in his hand. Once said fangirl willingly flopped into her neighbor's lap (pretending to be dead), Wayne made sure to pick up her purse before walking back to his stool and resuming his emotionless pose.

"Okay, so you kill and shop-lift, that's cool!" Brad said once Wayne sat down. "Batchelor numero two!"

Batchelor number two was Colin, happily bouncing back and forth on his stool, pretending to sip at a drink. _'A devoted Danny Phantom fangirl after seeing a Danny Phantom cancellation notice' _appeared on the moniters (the actual fangirls in the audience didn't know whether or not they should cheer getting yet another reference or boo the cancellation notice).

"Batchelor number two, I love those Friday night lights - I like going to football games. What's your favorite thing to do on a Friday night?" Brad asked.

"What's the only thing there IS to do on a Friday night?" Colin scoffed. "I'm putting my jumpsuited butt in my comfy chair, stealing the remote, grabbing some soda and candy, and watching a brand-new episode of--" Suddenly, a mortified look struck across Colin's face. "Spongebob took our time-slot again?!" Oh, THAT riled up the crowd. The entire audience was booing and hissing like a street-gang of angry cats. While they did that, Colin fell to his knees and screamed to the sky. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--!!!!!"

"Okay, then!" Brad said, cutting off Colin's dramatic 'NOOOO' moment. "Batchelor numero three?"

Ryan grimaced slightly before putting on a nervously-happy face. Of course, everyone realized what Ryan was so peeved at earlier when _'A long line of celebrity impersonators performing as Vlad Masters' _popped up on the screens. "Hi there, how are you?"

"I'm awesome with an aw, batchelor number three!" Brad said bouncily. "Okay, if I were a food, I'd be a candy-bar, 'cause they're sweet and it's easy to take off the wrapping paper and enjoy. If you were a food, what would you be?"

Ryan stood up and took a second to straighten his imaginary tie before continuing, speaking in a really bad British accent like only Ryan Stiles can do really bad accents when they're not really called for. "Well, I'd be cheese, my fair lady. You see, cheese is the holy food of the gods! It's creamy, it's good for the bones AND the soul, and quite frankly, I own about fifty factories that produce the stuff! I am a cheese-man." He motioned for a bit of applause and recieved a generous amount of it before sitting back down.

"Ew, you're creepy." Brad said with another creepy laugh. "That's hot right there. Okay, back to batchelor number one!" Of course, Wayne didn't respond, so Brad went right ahead with his question. "Batchelor number one, I like a guy to really impress on the first date - where would you take me on our first date?"

"I would take you to unleash your dark side at Circus Gothika, my dear." Wayne responded. While the fangirls cheered, he looked around for more trouble to cause. Of course, his eyes fell upon the infamous desk of Drew Carey. Drew ran for his life when Wayne got up and slowly started for his desk, so Wayne did the next best thing - take a sip out of Drew's coffee-mug and drop it on the ground shortly after.

"Oh, my God, you're a bad-ass, I love you." Brad drooled as Wayne walked back to his seat. He quickly shook himself out of it, however, to continue with the game. "Batchelor number two?"

Colin didn't even give him time to ask the question. As soon as his name was said, he gave a quick trumpet-call, then went into the audience, pulling a few random members. Once he had a good mob of girls, he called out, "Tonight we dine in the Ghost-Zone!" to perfectly spoof the movie _300, even shaking a sword-holding hand-motion_. The girls gave a rowdy cheer, and all of them ran outside.

"...That guy had issues." Brad said, happy he didn't have to think of a question. "Batchelor number three?"

Oh, Ryan's turn yet again. "Hello, miss." he said nervously, trying to personify a much-different person than last time he was spoken to. "How are you, how are you?"

"I'm doing great!" Brad said. "Batchelor number three, I won't deny it, but I'm a smores junkie. What do you like to do at campfires?"

Ryan took a few moments to clear his throat and shake himself loose, then flipped into evil-trying-to-be-demonic mode, keeping with yet another really bad accent that he really didn't need. "I, personally, would ADORE taking that scoundrel rival of mine, little Daniel, grabbing him by that mop of black hair, and whipping him into the fire, and watching him BURN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA--!!!"

Drew, thankfully, cut that maniacal laugh short with his magic buzzer. "Hey, Brad, it's your turn to guess what they are!"

"Oh, fun, fun, fun." Brad said sarcastically. "Okay, batchelor number one..." He carefully looked over Wayne, who was carefully holding his pose to help Brad. "...Was some kind of...kid who goes to Circus Gothika too much?"

"Dude, you suck!" Wayne snapped, throwing his invisible cloak and weapon at Brad. At that moment, he got a brilliant idea to help him out. "Wait...Where...Am I? It...feels like I've been hypnotized by a freak with a big nose and a crystal ball!"

"Is Ryan Freakshow?" Brad asked confusedly, mis-interpreting the hint.

"No, two strikes!" Drew said. "Quick, who's Wayne?"

"Oh, no, did I accidently almost kill someone again? I hate it when that happens!" Wayne moped, giving yet another poorly-constructed hint.

"Oh, Wayne's Danny possessed by Freakshow!" Brad figured through some twist of time and space. "Batchelor number two..." Then everyone noticed Colin and the girls were still outside. "...Is a Circus Gothika runaway?"

"Sure, let's go with that!" Drew exclaimed with a cheesy smile while a member of stage-crew ran out to find Colin and the audience members.

"Cool." Brad said with a thumbs-up. "And batchelor number three's gonna get his butt seriously whupped by Vlad after the show!"

"BINGO!" Drew cheered, ringing the buzzer and bringing the improvers back to their seats. "One-thousand points to everyone for that game!"

The stage grew silent as everyone finally realized that the Danny Phantom guest-stars were no longer in their stools.

"Hey, I'm safe! Vlad didn't see that one!" Ryan rejoiced.

Suddenly, Vlad appeared from behind his chair. "COME HERE, YOU DEATH-WISHING LITTLE--"

**- WE ARE NOW EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE DO NOT CHANGE THE CHANNEL; YOU WILL BE RETURNED TO YOUR PROGRAM MOMENTARILY. -**

"Uh...welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway, the Danny Phantom edition." Drew finally said when the annoying 'technical difficulties' screen went away. His cup had been replaced, as he was sipping from it, but that was the only good thing. All of the improvers (with the returned Colin, as well as the missing Danny Phantom guest-stars) were covered in scrapes and bruises, namely Ryan, who was recieving most of the beatings.

"Can I quit?" Ryan asked, holding an ice-pack on his bandaged head. "Or not get any more cards with Vlad on them?"

"No, because we have to move on to Song Titles!" Drew said with a smile, trying to get the show back up to speed after the horribly-violent fight-scene cleverly censored with the 'technical difficulties' screen. "And this game is for EVERYBODY!" Slowly, the performers made their way center-stage, which was a bit difficult, as they were all sore and beaten, Ryan was waddling like he got injured in a rather sensitive area, and poor Danny had earned himself a nasty limp. "In this game, our boys and girl will perform a scene, but they can only speak in song titles. SONG TITLES ONLY." he re-emphasized, like he had to every time. "Your scene is a swinging beach-bash, so off you go."

Brad and Tucker were the first to step out, both of them dancing their worst, stupidest-looking dance-steps.

"Saturday night fever?" Brad asked.

"Funky-town!" Tucker replied.

"Shake it like a salt-shaker!" Brad said, dancing a bit closer to his current improv-opponent.

"Hips don't lie!" Tucker said cockily, ridicuously shaking his hips in a way that made the Tucker fangirls swoon.

"...No, they don't." Brad said, restraining a fit of laughter at the sight until he managed his way off-center while Drew was buzzing him out.

Wayne quickly took his place, jumping in and doing the famous Akon dance. "Smack Dat!"

Tucker, scared for his little nerd life, quickly threw himself off-center. Sam took his place shortly after, pretending to rock out on a surfboard.

"Surftown, USA?" Wayne called to her.

"Hawaiian roller-coaster ride!" Sam hollered back.

With a pleased look on his face, Wayne began surfing right next to her. "Itsy-bitsy, teeny-weeny, yellow polka-dot bikini!" he said, pointing at her clothing.

"...Red swim-trunks." Sam said, pulling a complete blank and defeatedly walking off, leaving everyone else to laugh hysterically at her pathetic attempt at salvation, choruses of _'Me and my red swim-trunks!'_ echoing back to her.

To save their team, Danny took her place, going out and joining the still-surfing Wayne. He quickly fell down, however, and used the easiest line in the book: "Oops, I did it again!"

"Ain't nothin' but a hound-dog!" Wayne said, picking Danny up and showing him how to properly hold the surfer-stance.

"I believe I can fly!" Danny said once he felt sturdy.

"...Good for you!" Wayne said, pumping his fist before walking off in shame.

With an evil idea for sucess, Colin stepped out next, dancing right behind the no-longer-surfing Danny. "Carry on dancing!"

"Stop in the name of love!" Danny commanded to him.

Colin looked about nervously. "Runaway!" he shouted, pretending to make a break for it.

Danny quickly caught up to him, holding him in a way you usually don't see teenagers holding balding Canadians. "Take me away." he said with a slight beg in his tone.

"To the moon and back?" Colin asked, looking to the sky.

"As long as you're mine." Danny replied, looking up as well.

They stood and swayed for a few moments, before Drew hit the buzzer, sending a blank and slightly-afraid Colin back to the side-lines. Danny enthusiastically pumped his fist in the air, with all of the fangirls cheering him on.

"Savin' me!!" Ryan cried, collapsing at the halfa-hero's feet, almost in tears.

With a moment of stuttering, Danny defeatedly stepped back. Then came the fun part!

"March of the witch-hunters!" Vlad announced, marching out into center-stage proudly.

"The plagues! The plagues!!!" Ryan shrieked, crawling his way out of center-stage. To preserve the sanity of the game, Drew ended it there with a small pepper of buzzers.

"Wow. 500 points to Vlad for putting the fear of God into Ryan." Drew awarded. Vlad replied by giving Ryan an evil glare, somehow flashing his ghostly fangs.

"Seriously, can I quit?" Ryan pleaded.

* * *

Again, happy holidays, my readers! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**_§ - Tucker's Mayflower, signing out! - §_**


End file.
